The present invention relates to improvements of a game device which comprises a picture processing portion for displaying objects within view on a screen by moving a visual point located in a three-dimensional virtual game space. More particularly, this invention relates to a game device which is designed to set an audio parameter of a sound source, which is a physical mechanism for producing sounds, by using a display parameter for displaying pictures of objects.
A game device is designed to enhance realistic excitement by outputting pieces of music and sounds corresponding to scenes together with animation displayed on a screen. For example, various objects are located in a virtual space which is constructed in a three-dimensional coordinate system, thereby forming a virtual game space, and leading characters (objects) of a game freely move in the game space to increase scores Objects are therein used to display things moving around on the screen (such as a player""s character, enemy characters, bullets and bombs). It is possible to freely control at which position on the screen the object should be displayed. It is also possible to display a plurality of objects simultaneously. A game is designed to have rhythmical music (BGM) played in the background during the proceeding of the game. In a car race game, an engine sound, a slip sound, a crash sound or the like is produced in accordance with the proceeding of the game. For this purpose, pictures (or scenes) to be formed in accordance with the proceeding of a game as well as sound outputs corresponding to such pictures are previously provided on a program that describes a game story. Consequently, pieces of music and sounds are produced at an appropriate timing in accordance with the proceeding of a game.
For example, in a setting where a person in a room opens a window and then sounds of cars and people""s voices are heard from outside, a CPU performs a program with the proceeding of a game described thereon, and forms a scene by locating an object in a virtual space and making the object open a window. Then, the CPU gives a sound processing portion (sound processor) a command to output sounds corresponding to the window-opening scene. In a setting where a window is closed and then sounds from outside are no longer heard, the CPU first locates an object and forms the window-closing scene and then gives the sound processing portion (sound processor) a command to suspend outputting corresponding sounds
However, the CPU locates an object in the virtual space and finishes forming a scene and then outputs a sound production command (parameter setting) to have sounds produced. This sound production command goes through various interface portions and then reaches the sound processing portion where data processing is performed to produce corresponding sounds in accordance with the sound production command by means of the sound processor, a sound source or the like. Accordingly, the production of sounds is later than the display of pictures and, therefore, it is difficult to accurately synchronize pictures with sounds. In order to achieve synchronization as much as possible, it is necessary to write a program with consideration of time required for sound processing and picture processing. However, when individual users use different computer systems, processing ability is different for each CPU and, therefore, it is difficult to deal with such a situation.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a picture processing device and a game device which are capable of synchronizing the display of pictures with the production of sounds more accurately.
In order to achieve the above-described object, a game device of this invention comprises:
storage means (1b, 102) for storing a plurality of object data including a display parameter for representing a display condition of an object to be located in a virtual space;
game proceeding means (10) for proceeding a game by locating the object in the virtual space in accordance with a game program and by controlling movements of a predetermined object;
picture processing means (11) for transforming the object, which has come into view as seen from a visual point located in the virtual space, into an image of a screen coordinate system and for displaying the image on a picture display unit;
a game sound source (12) for producing sounds which accompany the game; and
sound source controlling means for controlling the game sound source on the basis of the display parameter of a sound source object which should serve as a sound producing source for at least the object which has come into view.
Such a structure makes it possible to process outputs of game pictures of a game proceeded in a three dimensional virtual space and outputs of game music in a parallel manner, and also makes it easy to synchronize the movements of game characters with the production of sounds (or music) related to such game characters.
The sound source controlling means includes:
reading means for reading the display parameter from object data of the sound source object; and
audio parameter generating means for converting the read display parameter into an audio parameter for representing a sound production condition of the gave sound source.
This makes it possible to form the audio parameter on the basis of the display parameter.
The audio parameter generating means converts the display parameter into the audio parameter by means of a conversion function or a conversion table.
This makes it possible to obtain the audio parameter by making appropriate modifications to the display parameter, which is preferred in achieving a better control.
The audio parameter generating means outputs the display parameter as the audio parameter without making any changes.
If control inputs of the sound source are designed in conformity to the display parameter, it is possible to use the display parameter as the audio parameter without making any changes.
The display parameter includes at least any one of the following among an object size, object color information, object transparency, reflectance ratio, and display priority when objects seem to overlap one over another.
Such a display parameter determines how objects are seen in the virtual space.
The audio parameter is updated in a frame update cycle of the picture display unit.
This makes it possible to easily synchronize the movements of objects with sounds.
The audio parameter includes at least any one of the following among an audio image position parameter, a depth (perspective of a sound) parameter, a volume (sound power level) parameter, and a reverb parameter.
Inclusion of such an audio parameter makes it possible to form a sound field with a realistic excitement of a game space.
The game device comprises:
storage means (1b, 102) for storing object data of an object group including a sound source object (FIG. 9), the sound source object having a display parameter for representing a display condition of the object located in a virtual space and an audio parameter for representing a sound production condition when the object is an object to serve as a sound producing source;
game proceeding means (10) for proceeding a game by locating the object in the virtual space in accordance with a game program and by controlling movements of the object;
picture processing means (11) for transforming the object, which has-come into view as seen from a visual point located in the virtual space, into an image of a screen coordinate system and for displaying the image on a picture display unit;
a game sound source (12) for producing sounds which accompany the game; and
sound source controlling means for controlling the game sound source on the basis of the audio parameter of the sound source object among at least the object which has come into view.
Since the audio parameter is previously included in the object data, such a structure makes it possible to cause the sound source to directly utilize the audio parameter.
The sound source controlling means modifies the audio parameter by means of a conversion function or a conversion table and uses the modified audio parameter.
This makes it possible to control the sound source in a more diverse and more appropriate manner.
The display parameter includes at least any one of the following among an object position in the virtual space, an object size, object color information, object transparency, reflectance ratio, and display priority when objects seem to overlap one over another.
Such a display parameter determines how objects are seen in the virtual space.
The audio parameter is updated in a frame update cycle of the picture display unit.
Such a structure makes it easy to synchronize the formation of pictures with the production of sounds and to quickly produce sounds.
The audio parameter includes at least any one of the following among an audio image position parameter, a depth parameter, a volume parameter, and a reverb parameter.
This makes it possible to obtain a sound effect full of realistic excitement.
A game device of this invention is a game device for displaying on a picture display unit an object related to a game in accordance with a game program and for producing, from a sound source, game sounds (e.g. sounds of gun shots, footsteps, etc.) corresponding to the displayed object, wherein an audio parameter for determining a sound production condition of the sound source is updated by an object display parameter for representing a display mode of the object on a screen.
Such a structure is preferred because in such a structure the audio parameter is set in a cycle of picture formation and, therefore, pictures are synchronized with sounds.
The display parameter of the object is represented in a screen coordinate system.
This makes it possible to reduce the operation amount required for the coordinate transformation.
The update of the audio parameter is performed in a frame update cycle of the picture display unit.
This makes it easy to synchronize pictures with sounds and to quickly produce sounds.
The audio parameter includes at least any one of the following among an audio image position parameter, a depth parameter, a volume parameter, and a reverb parameter.
This makes it possible to obtain a sound effect full of realistic excitement.
An information storage medium of this invention stores a program for activating a computer system as the game device described above.
A picture of a game device is updated in a frame cycle of a display (for example, one-sixtieth of a second or one-thirtieth of a second). Accordingly, the use of object display data, which is input data for picture formation, as the audio parameter makes it possible to obtain sounds linked (or synchronized) with pictures and to form a sound field corresponding to a position of an object in the virtual space.
When the coordinate transformation of object data is conducted from the world coordinate system to the screen coordinate system, exclusion of object data outside view (i.e. such object data is not made subject to the coordinate transformation), so-called clipping, is conducted. Clipping is the processing to remove the portions that extend beyond a certain display area. When an area within an angle of visibility from a visual point is displayed, three-dimensional clipping is conducted. Along with this clipping, clipping of a sound source, which is located outside view, is conducted. Therefore, it is possible to reduce the production of unnecessary sounds by an invisible sound source.
When an object, which serves as a sound source, hides behind an object (such as a wall) within view, it is possible to control the production of sounds from the sound source by utilizing a parameter concerning object display priority. For example, it is possible to use a picture display parameter of semitransparency for the volume control.
Moreover, for example, when the size of an object is small, the production of sounds from the object is stopped. This organizes sound information with lower necessity for the progress of a game. Accordingly, it is possible to clarify sounds of an object which serves as the theme (or leading character) and to maintain an invigorating taste (or terseness) of a game.